Character Categories
by ShiAne
Summary: One by one an omnipotent force is selecting characters and taking them away. Likely to be very strange. my first Fanfiction, dont kill .
1. Consultation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything mentioned.  
  
It was an odd day in the limbo that is often called, Theauthorstwistedimagination . . . but that wasn't the important part. What was important was that in the hazy confines of this world there were gathered many of the noteworthy personages from various Final Fantasy games. The divine ruler of all that took place in that realm had made a proclamation that had meant very little to the digital heros at the time, but they were sadly mistaken on the gravity of the situation.  
"ALL PRISON-*cough* PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL IMMEDIATELY! CLASSIFICATION WILL BEGIN IN EXACTLY THERE MINUETS, ABSENCE SI PUNISHABLE WITH EXTREME PAIN AND 'MONKEY PUDDING'."  
A shiver ran up the spines of the less courageous, and the others simply shook the heads in silence, before heading to the Hall with an air of silent confidence and annoyance. The corridors were left empty. Or at least that is what they thought.  
* *  
*  
There was silence in the congregation, for nobody truly knew what would come. There were whispers and the sound of rustling fabric, quickly silenced by an authoritative look from one of the various leaders of the heroic companies.  
Lightning flashed and thunder rolled- from speakers around the room, none the less a young blond girl in shortshorts filched and cried out. The shocked group payed no attention, for thay were distracted by ghostly images in the center of the room.  
"Cid!?" several voices chimes at the appearance of the ethereal pilot, Headmaster, Regent and Al Bhed.  
"Silence," the men intoned, "We are Cid, chosen emissary of the one above, the all powerful programer." The image flickered and snapped in the center of the room. There was an unconfortable silence.  
" Hey guys sorry I'm late- Woh, what's everybody staring at?" the youth said nervously as the doors swung closed behind him. Enter Zell Dicht, martial artist who liked hair jell, hotdogs and beating on machines.  
  
"You are late, and so will pay the consequences. Go peacefully or enforcers will be summoned." the holograms emotionless voice commanded.  
"Headmaster Cid? Hey, c'mon it won't happen again." the boy wiped his hand on this shorts and held it out. "I promise."  
The Cids' eyes narrowed, and the transparent headmaster stepped forward. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my boy." he stepped back into the group.  
"What's up with this!" Zell exclaimed.  
"Yah, old man, have you been passing around those special cigarets again?!" shouted Yuffie, a young ninja to the pilot Cid Highwind.  
"Yeah," Eiko, a six year old summoner in a yellow jumper piped up to the mustached regent. "Hilda wouldn't be happy if you'd been down in the bars again."  
"You know," said the red-blond who had squeaked at their entrance previously, " you're really freaking me out, pop-"  
"Silence, we are CID!"the Cid interrupted,"Join the chickenwuss in the center of the room and follow the guards outside." several uniform clad men wielding shock prods entered, two taking the struggling Zell, the rest singling out the remainder from the crowd. There was silence as the doors shut once more.  
"No not the monkey pudding! Ahhh no, don't throw that-!" the scream echoed weakly.  
"You can't do this!" cried a brunet brandishing nunchaks. "Hey, are you listening to me!" the Cids eyes only flickered as the security once again enter the hall. "Hey?! Stop!" she yelled as the men hauled her away.  
They could only stare as the Cid smiled coldly.  
"Resistance is futile." 


	2. Division

Disclamer: I do not own the characters.  
  
Once again the reader is inexplicably drawn to that disturbing realm of Theauthorstwistedimagination. The Cid had not returned to monitor the collected heros and so they could do nothing but converse amongst themselves. Soon they believed that they were unobserved (stupid) and began discussing plans of escape. As expected, one group took -or was forced to take-charge.  
Ah yes the typical hero, cool, collected and willing to take charge, Cloud Strife. "..." guess not....  
And so we turn to Squall Leonhart. " Whatever...." again the hero seems content to simply sit and rot in captivity...  
Finally! Some hope for our these poor prisoners! Zidane Tribal, he may have some energy! " Anybody for a round of poker?" -.-' No ...  
Running out of candidates, they turn to Tidus. "We have to get to Zanarkand!" who seems to have ben tackled to many times... "We must escape!" Score!  
"You will never escape us..." ...But a bit late because the Cid appeared once again. They went on " Separate yourselves into heros villains heroines and other." There were several exclamations of 'other!' , but they went largely unnoticed. "We will return for further separation in exactly twenty-three minutes and thirteen seconds." the blue light flickered out.  
Cloud, Squall, Zidane and Titus were forced into the center of the room. Aries, Rinoa, Garnet and Yuna formed their own giggle group as they scurried to the other side of the room for "girl talk". The villains made their way to the highest point the large hall offered.  
Sephiroth, silver haired swordsman exclaimed his mother had summoned him and flew to the rafters. Ultimecia followed the "shiny thing" like a crow. Kuja, the second silver haired 'man' , skirt, eyeshadow and all, levitated after the "intriguing" pair and left Seymour to rant until an annoyed mage cast float and he ascended in all his potbellied glory. The others stood disgruntled in their other-ness.  
The heros had by then gravitated to the wall. Squall sat with his head in his hands and Cloud stood with a confident smirk. Zidaine had "acquired" a pair of dice- Cloud looked suspiciously across the room and saw Cait Sith running around frantically- and had chalenged Titus to a game.  
Bad idea.  
"You challenge me, star player of the Zanarkand Abes? Bring it on!" the blitz-boy said loudly.  
A bit to loudly. Th silent heros of storm looked at each other, then at the two boys dueling with energetic expletives, and shook there heads.  
Squall stood. "I don't think you belong here."  
  
A/N: I'm now to tired to write. A review can continue this. It can only get better right? 


End file.
